Dave: Go on a Date
by DemonicScribe
Summary: Dave's crush on Jade has gotten far, and it's time for their first date. He didn't expect to be as nervous as he was. Jade/Dave fluff. This is my first fanfic I've shared and the first I've written for this pairing. Give me some feedback and let me know if you liked it please!


You can't believe it. This is really happening right now, this isn't one of your fantasies or dreams. You're doing what you've wanted to do for a long time now, and you're nervous. The cool demeanor that you put on is just a facade, you are extremely nervous. You can imagine yourself sweating right now. "Shit that isn't cool. Don't sweat. Stop stop stop," you think to yourself. You adjust your shades so as not to reveal your abnormal red eyes. You adjust your gaze to your hands. You notice that your right hand is occupied. "Shit she's holding my hand. I'm not prepared. Fuuuuck," you think. All the confidence you might have had drifts away because you don't know what will happen next. You're Dave Strider, and the girl of your dreams is really holding hands with you on a real date. This is quickly going to the place you didn't want it to go. You turn around and notice that you are now facing a tree, and her gaze is directly meeting yours. You know where this is going and you have no clue how it feels to be kissed. You could mess this up, or maybe the setting isn't right or maybe you'll mistake her cue. At least that's what your mind keeps telling you. Now there's no turning back. Jade Harley, the girl of your dreams is about to kiss you. "W-wait Jade I um... Fuck..." Her hands are gently placed on your cheeks and she smiles at you. "Shut up silly." She leans in and your lips lock, tongues intertwining. Your eyes were open for a few seconds, shocked. Until you realize that this is the best feeling you have ever felt.

You stand there for what feels like so long, eyes closed, just waiting for the kiss to end. Except you don't want it to end, and when it does, you know that you won't be able to stop thinking about Jade Harley ever again. Your simple crush on her has evolved and now you're not sure what to make of it. What you do know is that you don't want to leave her side. As the kiss ends, she rests her head against your neck, and you sit under the shade of the tree, clinging to each other. In that moment you can tell that you aren't the only one who doesn't want to let go. From what you can tell, by now you shouldn't be as nervous as before. That's why you're confused as to why you're even more nervous. She tilts her head and stares into your eyes, but you're looking in another direction. You hope she can't tell how nervous you are. "Relax Dave. There's nothing to be tense about. It's just you and I. Alone." You adjust your shades, and keep the cool facade going, despite the fact that she's already noticed. "I'm not nervous Harley. I just feel weird." She smiles at you, and reaches for your shades, but you don't let her take them. "Dave you can't keep your shades on the entire time. Show me your eyes, Strider." She tries once more to snatch them, but you keep her from doing so. "Trust me Jade you don't want to see my eyes." Then, she gets on top of you and knocks you down. As she lies on top of you, she takes off your shades and stares into your red irises. "I know. I'm a freak. I have red eyes. You don't have to say it." She giggles like the adorable girl she is and kisses you on the cheek. "Stop being a dork, Dave. Your eyes are perfectly fine. But something tells me that isn't the reason you feel weird. What's wrong Strider?" You blush as she lies against you, her body pressing onto yours. "Well my crush on you doesn't feel like much of a crush anymore. It's different. I just feel all warm and tingly around you and I don't wanna let go of you… I don't know what it means. I just love being around you. I sound so cheesy right now and it isn't cool." Jade smiles at you and pecks you on the cheek yet again. "It's not cheesy, it's really romantic. Who knew you were the type to be all touchy-feely? But I think I know what it means, Dave." You put on an embarrassed-looking expression, losing the cool act. "I'm not touchy-feely. I'm just weird. But what do you think it means?" She grins. "It means you have a girlfriend now."

You don't feel very nervous anymore. In fact you feel like the luckiest 16 year old boy alive. Your long-time crush and best friend is now your girlfriend, and you're pretty fucking happy about it. Jade leans in once again, and you share a kiss, this time without any nervousness or sudden shock. You were mistaken before. THIS is the best feeling you have ever felt. "Hey Jade, can I ask you something?" She nuzzles against your cheek and she answers you with a simple "Sure, what is it?" Your hands move through her locks of hair as you ask her, "When are we gonna tell John and Rose about this?" She thinks about it for a minute and then answers. "Let's not worry about that right now. Let's just go home." You pick up your shades from off the grassy ground and ask where she lives. "Actually, I was thinking about staying at your place if that's okay." You answer quickly, "Yeah totally that's cool." This day cannot get any better. You take her back to your place, and look around. "Bro where are you?" you ask, but get left unanswered. That is until you find a note. It reads, "Hey lil' man. If you're back from your hot date and are reading this letter, you will notice I am not here. That's because some work came up and I have to be gone for a week. I left money for food. Good luck." Well, this day just got better. You have a whole week alone with Jade.


End file.
